Your sperma
by ZeHunHanus
Summary: Luhan yang kebingungan dimana dia harus mengambil sperma? [HunHan] [GS]
1. Chapter 1

Tittle : Your Sperma

Main Cast : Lu han, Oh Sehun

Rate : M

Warning : Typo? Biasalah..

Cerita pasaran, alur berantakan, membosankan maklum masih belajar.

Luhan jalan mondar mandir sambil menggigit kukunya. Luhan bahkan mengabaikan handphonenya yang berdering dari tadi. Luhan mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Handphonenya sudah tidak berdering lagi seperti tadi. Luhanpun menghela nafasnya dan duduk di ranjang sambil melihat handphonenya 20 panggilan tak terjawab

"Baekhyun sialan" gumam luhan. Luhanpun membaringkan tubuhnya untuk mengistirahatkan tubuh dan pikirannya. Luhan memejamkan matanya sejenak dan menghembuskan nafasnya.

Ddrrrttt dddrrtt

Luhan kemudian mengambilnya handphonenya dan melihat ada pesan masuk. Pasti dari baekhyun pikirnya.

From : baekhyun genit

 _Hei.. Kenapa tidak menjawab telponku eoh? Kau sudah mendapatkannya?_

"Dapat apanya coba?" Gumam luhan dan berdiri sambil melempar handphonenya ke ranjang dan berjalan ke dapur. Tiba-tiba tenggorokkannya terasa kering. Luhan mengambil botol dari kulkas dan segera menuangkannya ke gelas. Sepertinya Luhan harus minum air banyak-banyak agar dia fokus. Luhanpun minum dan merasakan air melewati tenggorokannya.

"Segarnya.." Kata Luhan dan meminum kembali. Tiba-tiba...

"LUHAAAAAAAAAAAN" Teriak seseorang dengan suara yang cempreng. Luhanpun terkejut dan tersedak karena teriakan itu. Luhan memukul dadanya sambil terbatuk-batuk.

"Hei Kau kenapa?" Tanya Baekhyun sang pelaku yang membuat Luhan tersedak. Baekhyun segera membantu Luhan dengan memukul punggung Luhan pelan.

"Gara-gara teriakan jelekmu aku hampir mati" kata Luhan ngos-ngosan. Baekhyun hanya nyengir sok imut.

"Mian kkkk~... Dan ngomong-ngomong kau sudah mendapatkannya?" Tanya baekhyun.

*flashback*

"Baiklah anak-anak pelajaran sampai disini. Dan minggu depan kita meneliti dan kalian harus membawa apabila kalian tidak membawanya kalian tidak akan lulus" kata Dosen.

Mahasiswa hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dan mereka berfikir pasti sangat mudah.

"Kalian harus membawa sperma" kata dosen tegas.

"Mwo?" Teriak mereka kompak.

"Aku sudah membagi kelompoknya. Jika kalian ingin tahu kelompok kalian tanyakan pada Suho" kata Dosen sambil memberikan Suho secarik kertas dan segera keluar dari kelas.

Yang lain segera menghampiri Suho dan menanyakan kelompoknya. Luhan sendiri hanya duduk diam dan menghela nafasnya. Praktek macam apa ini? Kenapa harus meneliti sperma? Pikir Luhan. Seseorang datang dan duduk disebelahnya. Luhan sudah menebak itu siapa.

"Luhan yang cantik kita satu kelompok dengan kyungsoo dan Yuri" kata Baekhyun. Luhanpun melirik baekhyun yang memasang wajah seperti anak-anak.

"Benarkah? Apakah tidak ada namja dikelompok kita?" Tanya Luhan dan Baekhyun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Sial. Dosen botak sialan" gumam baekhyun. Kyungsoo, yuri dan Luhan yang mendengarnya hanga menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Yuri kau yang membawa sperma ya?" Kata Luhan sambil menatap Yuri dengan memasang wajah memelas Yuri langsung menggelengkan kepalanya cepat.

"Tidak mau. Aku tidak punya saudara laki-laki"

"Baiklah kyungsoo kau yang membawa sperma"

"Mwo? Aku? Tidak. Kau tahukan aku anak tunggal dan aku tidak pernah dekat dengan namja" luhan lagi-lagi menghela napasnya.

"Hei baekhyun kau yang paling genit dan punya namja chingu. Kau yang harus bawa spermanya" kata Luhan

"Tidak mau. Aku tidak sudi sperma Chanyeol diteliti. Lebih baik aku telan sperma itu. Pasti enak" Kata Baekhyun sambil menjilat bibirnya. Luhan segera menjitak kepala baekhyun dengan keras.

"Yaaak apa salahku? Kenapa kau menjitakku" kata Baekhyun dan mengelus kepalanya.

"Luhan kau saja yang bawa sperma aku tahu kau punya tetangga yang sangat tampan dan dia juga sangat menyukaimu. Pasti dia rela memberikanmu spermanya" kata Baekhyun. Kyungsoo dan Yuri yang sedari tadi diam menatap baekhyun yang berbicara tanpa suara. Kyungsoo dan Yuri hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dan tersenyum.

"Baiklah kita sudah putuskan Luhan yang membawa sperma" kata Baekhyun.

"Aku pergi dulu/aku harus menjemput adikku" kata Kyungsoo dan Yuri bersamaan dan segera pergi meninggalkan Luhan dan Baekhyun.

Luhan menatap Baekhyun dengan tajam, ingin rasanya Luhan menonjok wajah Baekhyun sampai bonyok tapi tentu saja luhan tak akan melakukan itu karena luhan masih sayang dengan nyawanya dan terlebih lagi Baekhyun adalah sahabatnya.

"Kau yang bawa oke? Aku harus pergi. Chanyeol menungguku" kata Baekhyun dan meninggalkan Luhan di kelas. Luhan mengacak rambutnya frustasi dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di meja.

"Aku harus dapat sperma darimana?" Gumam Luhan

*flashback end*

"Hei Luhan. Aku bertanya kau sudah mendapatkan spermanya? Kenapa diam saja? Besok kita sudah harus membawanya" kata Baekhyun

"Diamlah. Tenang saja aku akan membawanya. sekarang keluar dari apartemenku. Chanyeol sudah menunggumu di ranjang" kata Luhan dan mendorong Baekhyun sampai dipintu apartemennya.

"Ingat Luhan besok bawa spermanya jika tidak kita bisa ma-"

Blaam

Belum selesai Baekhyun berbicara Luhan menutup pintunya. Malas mendengar celotehan baekhyun. Luhan mendengar suara pintunya ditendang. Pasti baekhyun yang menendangnya

"Rasakan itu" kata Luhan sambil terkekeh.

Luhan melirik jam yang menempel di dinding.

"Oh tidak. Aku tidak boleh melewatkannya" pekik Luhan dan berlari ke ruang tengah.

Tok tok tokk!

"Sial. Tidak bisakah orang melihatku tenang dulu." Umpat Luhan dan segera membuka pintu.

"Hai noona." Sapa Sehun setelah Luhan membuka pintu.

"Iya. Ada apa?" Tanya Luhan.

"Kau membutuhkan sesuatu kan? Apa yang bisa ku bantu?" Tanya Sehun tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Luhan. Luhan yang mendengarnya mengernyitkan alis.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya luhan dengan ekspresi kebingungan.

"Baekhyun noona bilang kamu membutuhkan bantuanku. Apa yang bisa ku bantu noona?" Tanya Sehun lagi dan lagi.

"Baekhyun sialan" gumam Luhan. Luhan menatap Sehun, tidak mungkin Luhan meminta spermanya. Sehun masih sekolah dan Sehun tampaknya sangat polos apalagi Luhan tidak akrab dengan Sehun walaupun mereka tetangga.

"Baiklah Sehun" luhan segera menarik tangan Sehun dan mengajaknya duduk di ruang tengah.

"Silahkan duduk Sehun. Kamu ingin minum apa?" Tanya Luhan saat Sehun duduk di sofa.

"Cukup air putih saja noona" kata sehun sambil tersenyum. Luhan yang melihat senyumannya Sehun jadi malu dan tak tega. Luhan segera ke dapur meninggalkan Sehun. Jantung luhan berdegup kencang.

Setelah dari dapur mengambil air putih dan snack untuk Sehun.

"Ini untukmu Sehun" kata Luhan sambil menyodorkan segelas air putih dan menyimpan snack di meja.

"Terima kasih noona" Sehun segera meminumnya sampai habis. Yaah sehun akui dia memang sangat haus.

"Se.. Sehun-ah" kata Luhan pelan dan gugup sambil duduk di samping Sehun.

 _"Kau bisa Luhan. Kau pasti bisa. Demi nilai"_ kata Luhan tentu saja dalam hati.

"Iya nuna?" Kata Sehun dan menatap mata Luhan. Yang ditatap menggaruk tengkuknya sambil mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Bi-bisakah kamu membantuku? Bisakah aku.." Tanya Luhan sambil meremas jarinya.

"Katakan saja nuna. Aku bersedia membantumu" sambil mengusap punggung Luhan bermaksud menenangkan Luhan.

Luhan menarik nafasnya dan menghembuskan pelan. Luhan melakukan itu beberapa kali sampai mentalnya cukup kuat(?).

"Bi-bisakahakumemintaspermamu?"kata Luhan sangat cepat. Sehun menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal.

"Ulangi nuna. Aku tidak mengerti, nuna bicara dengan sangat cepat"

Luhan menghela nafasnya frustasi. Luhan sangat malu menanyakan ini. Arrrgghh rasanya Luhan ingin melompat dari gedung karena sangat malu.

"Sehun-ah besok aku harus membawa sperma ini semua demi nilaiku. Aku akan tidak lulus Sehun-ah. Jadi mohon bantu aku, tapi bi-bisakah ka-kamu memberikanku sp-spermamu? " Kata luhan yang bicaranya gagap sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Pipi luhan sudah memerah sperti buah tomat saking malunya.

Reaksi Sehun awalnya terkejut tapi sedetik kemudian Sehun menampilkan smirknya.

"Ah begitu." Kata Sehun. Luhan masih menundukkan kepalanya.

"Tatap aku Luhan" Kata Sehun dengan suara yang tegas menurut Luhan. Luhan segera menatap Sehun dengan bibir yang bergetar.

Sehun memegang dagu Luhan sambil mengelus dagu Luhan dengan ibu jarinya.

Jantung Luhan sudah bekerja dengan 2 kali lebih cepat.

"Kalau kau tidak ingin tidak apa-apa Sehun-ah" kata Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya agar tak bertatapan dengan mata Sehun.

"Aku bisa membantumu nuna" kata Sehun senyum licik.

"Benarkah? Terima kasih Sehun-ah" kata Luhan dan memeluk Sehun dengan erat.

"Ah besok jam 1 siang datang ke apartemenku." kata Luhan setelah melepaskan pelukannya.

Sehun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sambil mengacak rambut Luhan.

"Aku harus pergi nuna" kata Sehun sambil berjalan ke arah pintu yang diikuti luhan dibelakangnya.

"Luhan siapkan dirimu ya" kata Sehun sebelum meninggalkan apartemen Luhan.

"Oke Sehun" kata Luhan dengan nada semangat sebelum menutup pintunya. Tiba-tiba Luhan berhenti menutup pintunya

"Siapkan dirimu? Apa maksudnya?" Gumam Luhan.

"Aah mungkin maksudnya aku harus mendownloadkan dia video porno" kata Luhan sambil tersenyum senang

Luhan sayang kau tidak tahu apa yang Sehun sedang rencanakan saat ini. Dilain tempat Sehun sudah tersenyum senang sekaligus licik

"Akhirnya aku bisa mendapatkanmu"

"Ahh segarnya" kata Luhan sambil mengeringkan rambutnya, dan mengambil piyamanya yang bergambar rusa. Sangat lucu.

Luhan segera mendudukkan bokongnya di ranjang. Luhan menghubungi Baekhyun.

 _"Halo Luhan. Ada apa?" Tanya baekhyun_

"Baek. Dimana kita harus download video porno?" Tanya Luhan to the point

 _"Oh sekarang kau jadi wanita mesum ya?"_ Luhan memutar matanya bosan.

"Sudah kuduga kau akan mengatakan itu. Cepat kirimkan aku websitenya atau besok kita akan mati" kata Luhan dengan nada jengkel.

 _"Kau sudah mendapatkannya? Akhirnya.. Baiklah aku akan mengirimkannya. Sudah dulu aku ada urusan penting"_

 _"_ Baiklah.." Kata Luhan dan menutup telponnya. Tak lama kemudian handphonennya bergetar menandakan pesan masuk.

Luhan tersenyum membaca pesan dari baekhyun dan segera mengambil laptopnya.

Luhan mulai mengetik website yang baekhyun kirimkan tadi. Luhan menatap layar laptopnya dengan mata melotot.

"Astaga apa ini? Kenapa mereka tidak pakai baju semua?. Akh aku lupa kalau ini situs porno" luhan segera memilih video dengan acak dan mendownloadnnya dengan cepat. Dia tidak tahan melihatnya rasanya ingin muntah.

Luhan menatap pintu apartemennya dengan cemas. Ini sudah jam 1 lewat 15 menit tapi kenapa Sehun belum datang.

"Harusnya aku meminta nomornya kemarin" gumam Luhan dan mengacak rambutnya. Luhan kemudian minum agar rasa paniknya hilang. Tapi karena kepanikannya sampai minum saja dia tidak bisa. Sekarang baju luhan sudah basah karena kecerobohannya.

"Aiissh sialan" umpat Luhan

Tok tok tok

Mendengar suara pintu diketuk luhan segera berlari ke arah pintu dan akan menjewer telinga Sehun karena sudah bikin dia panik. Luhan segera membuka pintu

"Kenapa kau terlambat datang?"

"Maaf nuna, salahkan jalanannya yang macet". Kata Sehun. Sehun menatap Luhan tak berkedip. _"Mengapa Luhan sangat seksi hari ini? Dengan pakaian basah? Apa yang dia lakukan sampai pakaiannya basah bahkan aku bisa melihat warna branya"_

Sehun segera tersadar dari lamunannya ketika Luhan menarik lengannya. Luhan menarik lengan Sehun sampai di kamarnya. Luhan memberikan Sehun laptopnya, sehun hanya menatapnya sambil menaikkan kedua alisnya tanda tak mengerti.

"Tontonlah videonya agar spermamu keluar. Kau pasti pernah masturbasi kan?" Kata Luhan dengan buru-buru dan segera meninggalkan Sehun sendiri di kamarnya.

Sehun penasaran dengan isi laptop Luhan. Sehun segera memutar video yang dimaksud Luhan tadi dan mulai menontonnya.

Limabelas menit telah berlalu luhan segera memasuki kamarnya dan ingin melihat Sehun apakah dia baik-baik saja?

"Sehun..." Panggil Luhan. Yang dipanggil hanya menatap wajah Luhan dan menatap dada Luhan walaupun tertutupi pakaiannya. Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya karena saat ini Sehun tidak pakai celana.

"Mana spermamu?. Dan pakai celana dulu atau tutupi milikmu." Kata Luhan dengan pipi yang memerah.

"Maaf nuna."kata Sehun sambil menutup penisnya dengan bantal yang berada didekatnya

"Aku tidak bisa mengeluarkannya karena aku tidak terangsang menonton videomu nuna."kata Sehun yang tentu saja bohong. Ini hanya akal-akalannya. Sehun punya rencana yang jauh lebih hebat(?)

"Benarkah? Jadi bagaimana ini? Kau tidak berbohongkan?" Selidik Luhan mencari kebohongan di mata Sehun. Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya dan menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Aku tidak berbohong nuna" kata Sehun sambil memasang wajah polosnya.

"Baiklah bagaimana aku harus membuatmu terangsang?" Tanya Luhan dengan nada frustasi dan duduk disebelah Sehun menampilkan smirknya. _"Yeeheet rencanaku berhasil"_ gumam Sehun licik.

"Nuna harus telanjang di depanku" kata Sehun dengan wajah polosnya-_-.

"Mwo? Apa-apaan itu? Aku tidak mau" kata Luhan dengan kesal.

"Baiklah terserah nuna, nuna juga yang akan tidak lulus bukan aku." Kata Sehun dengan santai. Luhan terlihat berfikir jika bukan karena Dosen botak sialan itu luhan akan menolak mentah-mentah.

"Ba-baiklah. Tapi tutup matamu dulu Sehun-ah" kata Luhan dengan terbata-bata. Sehun dengan semangat 45 menutup matanya. Luhan mulai membuka bajunya dengan tangan yang bergetar.

 _"Ini demi nilai. Demi nilai Luhan."_ Luhan menggigit bibirnya karena hawa dingin yang menusuk kulitnya ketika dia sudah tidak berpakaian lagi.

"Sekarang buka matamu" kata Luhan dengan kepala yang menunduk. Sambil meremas pahanya.

Sehun segera membuka matanya dan menatap tubuh indah luhan dari atas ke bawah selama beberapa kali.

"Tubuhmu sangat indah nuna" puji Sehun sambil bersiul.

"Nuna duduklah di kursi itu dan menghadap kepadaku nuna" kata Sehun.

Luhan segera melaksanakan perintah sehun dan duduk di kursi yang menghadap ke sehun. Luhan tidak mau menatap sehun tentu saja karena malu. Luhan juga menyilangkan tangannya di payudara sintalnya dan merapatkan pahanya agar sehun tak melihatnya.

"Tatap aku nuna. Jika nuna ingin berakhir dengan cepat patuhi perintahku" kata Sehun sambil membuka bajunya. Sekarang Sehun seperti Luhan sama-sama telanjang. Luhan segera menatap sehun dan terpesona dengan bentuk tubuh Sehun yang sangat atletis dengan dada yang bidang, lengan yang berotot dan perut yang ber-abs. Luhan ingin menyentuh dan mengelus perut itu.

"Sekarang nuna remas payudara nuna sambil menatap wajahku" kata Sehun yang mengagetkan Luhan.

Luhan meneguk ludahnya kasar. Dia menggigit bibirnya dan melakukan perintah Sehun. Luhan awalnya meremas payudaranya dengan pelan.

"Eungghh~" desah Luhan ketika meremas kuat payudaranya. Sehun melihatnya dan mendengar desah luhan segera menggenggam kejantanannya dan mengurutnya dengan pelan sambil menyaksikan Luhan.

Luhan masih dengan kegiatannya yaitu meremas payudaranya bahkan sekarang luhan sudah memainkan nipplenya sendiri. Luhan mulai terangsang akibat permainannya sendiri. Luhan memejamkan matanya menikmati remasan dipayudaranya sendiri, nafasnya sudah tidak beraturan bahkan wajahnya sudah memerah karena horny.

Luhan merasakan vaginanya gatal dengan mengikuti nalurinya segera mengangkang lebar di depan Sehun. Luhan mulai menggesekkan jari tengahnya di vaginanya sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya di kursi dengan kepala yang mendongak

"Aahh~" luhan terus menggesek jari tengah di klitorisnya dengan kecepatan sedang dan meremas kuat payudaranya.

"Sshh.. Mmhh~ Aahh.. Ahh... Ahmmpphhh" Luhan segera membuka matanya dan menatap Sehun yang sudah melumat kasar bibirnya. Luhanpun mengalungkan tangannya di leher sehun dan membalas lumatan sehun dengan tak kalah ganas.

Sehun menghisap kuat bibir Luhan sambil mengalungkan kaki Luhan di pinggangnya dan meremas kuat pantat Luhan.

"Mmpphh~" Sehun saat ini sudah menggendong Luhan dan masih meremas pantat Luhan. Sehun memasukkan lidah di dalam mulut Luhan dan mengabsen satu persatu gigi luhan. Sehun membawa Luhan ke ranjang, dan membaringkan Luhan di ranjang sambil mengajak lidah Luhan berperang. Lidah mereka saling melilit, saliva mereka sudah bercampur dan menetes di dagu Luhan. Sehun mulai menghisap lidah Luhan dan meremas kuat payudara Luhan. Luhan merasakan kehabisam oksigen, luhan segera memukul dada Sehun agar melepaskan tautan mereka. Untung saja Sehun peka dengan pukulan Luhan. Sehun melepaskan ciuman mereka dan menatap Luhan sambil mengatur nafasnya.

"A-apa itu tadi?" Tanya Luhan dengan pertanyaan bodohnya.

"Aku sudah terangsang. Dan lihat penisku sudah mengacung tegak" kata Sehun menggesekkan kejantanannya di paha Luhan sambil memejamkan matanya. Luhan tersenyum melihatnya, diapun mendorong dada Sehun dan mengambil botol untuk menampung sperma Sehun. Sehun menggeram kesal dan duduk di ranjang sambil meremas kejantanannya sendiri. Luhan berdiri di hadapan sehun dengan handuk yang melilit di badannya.

"Sekarang kamu sudah terangsang masukkan spermamu disini ya" kata Luhan sambil memberikan Sehun sebuah botol.

"Tanganku lelah Luhan. Kau saja yang lakukan" kata Sehun dengan wajah memelas dan wajah yang mesum(?)

Luhan menggigit bibirnya dan melirik jam yang menempel indah di dinding sial ternyata sudah pukul dua. Ia tak boleh membuang waktu

"Ck. Baiklah" luhan segera jongkok dihadapan Sehun tapi ditahan oleh Sehun. Luhan memandang Sehun dengan tatapan bertanya.

"Sebentar lu." Bahkan sekarang Sehun sudah tidak memanggil Luhan dengan embel-embel nuna. Sehun bersandar di kepala ranjang sambil melebarkan pahanya

"Sekarang lakukan Lu." Perintah Sehun. Luhan segera naik di ranjang dan mendekatkan wajahnya dengan kejantanan Sehun yang mengacung tegak.

"Besar sekali" gumam Luhan. Luhan kemudian memegang kejantanan Sehun dengan dua tangan.

"Ahh~ kocok lu. Remas dia. Cepatlah" perintah Sehun lagi dengan nada frustasi. Luhan segera melakukan perintah Sehun. Luhan mengocok kejantanan Sehun dengan pelan sambil melihat ekspresi Sehun. Melihat ekspresi Sehun yang keenakan luhan segera mengocok dengan cepat

"Sshhh aahhh~ aahhh~" desah Sehun sambil meremas kuat bahu Luhan. Luhan mengurut pelan kejantanan Sehun. Luhan mulai memasukkan twinsball Sehun ke dalam mulutnya dan menghisapnya. Tangan lentik Luhan masih bekerja di kejantanan Sehun.

Sehun yang mendapat perlakuan seperti itu hanya bisa mendesah dan menyandarkan punggungnya di kepala ranjang dengan kepala yang mendongak menikmati pekerjaan Luhan.

"Aahhh Luhaaannhh~... Aahh~" Tangan sehun meremas kuat rambut Luhan ketika Luhan menghisap kuat twinsballnya.

Luhan mulai merasakan kejantanan Sehun berkedut-kedut tanda akan mencapai puncaknya. Luhan melepaskan kuluman di twinsballnya Sehun tapi tangannya masih mengocok kejantanan Sehun, tangannya yang menganggur mulai mengambil botol untuk menampung spermanya nanti.

"Ahhh~ Lu... Aku akan kelu- AAHHH~" teriak Sehun dan

Croot.. Croot... Croot

Untung saja Luhan dapat memasukkan sperma Sehun dibotol. Sehun mengatur nafasnya dan merasakan badanya lemas yang sudah dipenuhi oleh keringat.

"Terima kasih Sehun" kata Luhan dan turun dari ranjang ingin bersiap ke kampus.

"Luhan... Ini tidak gratis. Kau harus membayarnya" kata Sehun sambil menatap Luhan yang memakai pakaiannya.

"Iya.. Iyaa.. Besok kau datang saja ke apartemenku, aku akan membayarmu berapapun yang kau mau" kata Luhan buru-buru dan keluar dari apartemennya. Mengabaikan Sehun yang masih berada di kamarnya.

"Luhan kenapa kau lama sekali?" Tanya kyungsoo ketika luhan sudah sampai di Lab.

"Ceritanya panjang. Yang penting sekarang kan aku sudah mendapatkannya" kata Luhan sambil menggoyangkan botol yang berisi sperma Sehun di depan Kyungsoo.

"Ngomong-ngomong apakah kau yang membantunya hmm?" Tanya baekhyun

"Apa maksudmu baek?" Tanya luhan balik

"Apakah miliknya besar? Tapi tidak ada yang mengalahkan milik Chanyeolku" kata Baekhyun sambil membayang kejantanan Chanyeol.

Yuri, Kyungsoo dan Luhan segera menjitak Baekhyun.

"Yaaakk.. Appoya" kata baekhyun sambil mengelus kepalanya.

Luhan berjalan di lorong apartemennya dengan letih. Hari ini benar-benar menguras tenaganya. Tiba-tiba adegan ciuman ganasnya dengan Sehun terlintar di otaknya. Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak... Tidak.. Apa yang kau pikirkan eoh?" Gumam Luhan dan masuk ke dalam apartemennya.

"Hari ini sangat panas" sambil mengipaskan tangan di wajahnya dan berjalan ke kamarnya.

Luhan pun membuka bajunya sambil bersenandung kecil menyanyikan lagu favoritnya

"Akhirnya kau pulang juga. Aku sudah menunggumu dari tadi" luhan terkejut, Luhan menatap Sehun yang ternyata belum pulang dan penampilannya masih sama seperti tadi.

"Ke-kenapa belum pulang? Besok aku akan membayarmu Sehun-ah" kata Luhan gugup ketika Sehun berjalan mendekatinya dengan tubuh yang telanjang.

"Aku ingin dibayar sekarang Luhan sayang" Luhan hanya memundurkan badannya sampai badannya mentok di dinding.

Sehun memenjarakan tubuh luhan dengan kedua tangannya sambil menatap wajah Luhan.

"Ba-baiklah be-berapa yang kau inginkan?" Tanya Luhan dengan terbata-bata karena wajah Sehun terlalu dekat bahkan luhan dapat merasakan nafas Sehun.

"Aku ingin dibayar dengan tubuhmu" kata Sehun menangkup pipi Luhan dan mencium ganas bibir Luhan sambil membuka satu persatu kancing baju Luhan. Luhan awalnya terkejut tapi karena ciuman memabukkan Sehun, Luhan jadi lupa diri dan mulai membalas ciuman Sehun, tangannya mulai meraba-raba tubuh Sehun.

Kita tinggalkan pasangan ini karena kita sudah tahu mereka akan "ehem-ehem" jangan mengganggu mereka ya.

END

=AHHHH bagaimana menurut kalian? aku sangat malu ngomong-ngomong. Maaf ya kalau tidak memuaskan. Aku masih belajar:* tapi aku akan belajar terus-menerus. Silahkan kritik dan saran biar aku tahu kesalahanku dimana?/?

Dan aku sangat berterima kasih sama Hunes yang telah membantuku walaupun sedikit hahaha dan juga atas support dia.

Sampai jumpa lagi:*


	2. Chapter 2

Took.. Tokk.. Tok..

Lagi-lagi suara pintu diketuk bergema dilorong apartemen yang saat ini sedang sepi. Penghuni kamar aapartemen yang pintunya diketuk hanya diam dan menatap pintu itu dengan malas. Entah pintu itu sudah berapa kali diketuk seharian ini, seandainya pintu itu bisa berbicara dan mengungkapkan perasaannya pasti pintu itu membentak atau mungkin mengamuk pada orang itu, karena kesakitan diketuk dengan kasar seharian ini. Luhan hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, pemikiran yang sangat konyol.

 **LUHAN POV**

Aku tidak akan membuka pintu itu, tidak akan pernah. Walaupun aku disogok dengan uang yang banyak aku akan tetap teguh pada pendirianku ini. Tapi jika dibelakang pintu itu adalah Kim woobin atau Jongsuk aku akan membuka pintu dan memeluknya dengan sangat erat, aku juga akan menci-

"Lu.. Buka pintunya. Kau harus membayar hutangmu" aku memasang wajah datar. Semua masalah ini berasal dari Dosen botak itu eh tidak tidak ini semua berasal dari baekhyun genit itu coba dia yang bawa sperma itu bukan aku masalah ini tidak akan pernah terjadi. Aku menutup mataku dan berpura-pura tidur maksudku tidur beneran dan mengarungi mimpi disiang bolong, berharap namja itu menyerah dan segera pergi. Tapi aku tidak bisa tidur karena sofa ini sangat tidak nyaman untuk ditiduri.

15 menit telah berlalu aku sudah tidak mendengar suara apapun. Aku menatap pintu itu dengan mulut komat-kamit dan berharap dia pergi.

 **LUHAN POV END**

Luhan menghampiri pintu itu dengan langkah yang sangat-sangat pelan, bahkan suara detak jam dinding lebih keras mengalahkan langkah kaki Luhan, tingkah luhan saat ini seperti pencuri.

Luhan melihat intercom, apakah dia sudah pergi atau belum? Tapi luhan lihat tidak ada siapapun disana. Luhan menghela nafasnya lega. Tapi luhan masih was-was karena Sehun sangatlah licik. Penampilannya seperti anak culun tapi pikirannya seperti seorang kriminal. Dan untuk memastikan apakah Sehun benar-benar sudah pergi atau belum. Jika dia belum pergi pasti sehun akan menggedor bahkan menendang pintunya lagi dan mengganggu jadwal tidur siangnya. Luhan mengeluarkan kepalanya, Luhan mulai celingukan dan mencari sosok Sehun tapi sepertinya tidak ada tanda-tanda bahkan bayangan Sehun pun tak ada. Luhan menegakkan badannya dan tersenyum lega sekaligus senang. Akhirnya bisa tidur nyenyak gumam Luhan.

Luhan segera beranjak dan ingin cepat-cepat menghampiri ranjang empuknya. Pintu apartemen luhan tertutup otomatis jadi tak perlu repot-repot menutup pintu itu(?).

"Ranjang, i'm com-"

"Luhan.." suara bass itu membuat luhan menegang, luhan hanya diam tak berkutik, Luhan sangat mengenal suara itu. jantung luhan sudah berdetak sangat kencang. Luhan segera membalikkan badannya dengan sangat pelan, luhan pasti salah dengar, pasti itu suara Baekhyun bukan suara sehun tapi sejak kapan suara baekhyun jadi bass ah pasti itu suara kris ge. Luhan jadi merindukannya, sudah lama mereka tidak pernah bertemu bagaimana kabar kris ge yang jauh disana(?). Tunggu kenapa jadi bahas ini? Dan ternyata dugaan luhan 100 persen salah. Luhan melototkan matanya sambil menelan saliva dengan sangat pelan.

Luhan memandang sehun dengan mulut yang terbuka dengan sangat lebar. untung saja tidak ada lalat yang lewat, dipastikan lalat itu akan masuk dalam mulut luhan dan membuat luhan mati muda.

Penampilan sehun saat ini sangat seksi, rambut yang berantakan, tubuh yang berkeringat. Apalagi dada bidang sehun tercetak jelas di baju sekolahnya. Sial dia sangat menggoda gumam luhan,

 _"Tidak-tidak ini hanya tipuan, kau tak boleh tergoda"_ kata luhan dalam hati. "Kyaaak.." luhan berteriak sebab sehun mendorongnya ke dinding dengan sangat keras. Punggung luhan membentur di dinding karena di dorong oleh Sehun " _ahh appoo mungkin saja tulangku retak"_ pikir luhan dramatis.

"Kau.. Sial lu. Kau membuatku gila" luhan memiringkan kepalanya sambil menatap Sehun bingung. Kalau Sehun gila kenapa dia melapor padaku? Gumam luhan.

"Jika kau gila, kau harusnya ke rumah sakit jiwa, kenapa ke apartemenku?" sehun mengacak rambutnya frustasi rambut sehun tambah berantakan. Sekarang tampilan sehun tidak seksi lagi tapi sudah benar-benar mirip orang gila.

"Bukan itu maksudku lu.. Arrgg" luhan memasang wajah pokerface dan memandang sehun tak minat.

"Bisakah kau pergi dari sini? Aku sedang si-mmmpphh" sehun jenuh dengar suara luhan, tak ingin dengar celotehannya lebih lama lagi sehun mendaratkan bibirnya di bibir mungil luhan. Butuh beberapa detik luhan mencerna apa yang terjadi. Luhan memandang sehun yang saat ini memejamkan matanya menikmati bibir manis Luhan. Luhan segera mendorong dada bidang sehun dengan kuat tapi tetap saja tidak bisa, tenaga Sehun jauh lebih kuat daripada tenaga luhan. Luhan harus ke gym agar punya otot dan membanting sehun jika macam-macam. Atau haruskah luhan minum obat kuat?

Luhan tersadar dari lamunannya ketika bibir sehun melumat bibir Luhan dengan rakus. Bahkan tangan sehun sudah bertengger di payudara sintal Luhan dan meremasnya pelan. Luhan dibuat terkejut akibat perlakuan Sehun.

 _"Shit, aku harus melakukan sesuatu"_ gumam luhan.

Luhan berusaha mencari akal. Sedangkan Sehun sudah menikmati bibir luhan dan menghisapnya bibir bawah luhan. Luhan akhirnya mempunyai ide untuk memberhentikan Sehun.

"Arrghh" ciuman mereka terlepas, sehun jatuh dilantai sambil memegang kejantanannya dengan wajah yang kesakitan. Bisa kalian tebak bukan? luhan menendang kejantanan sehun dengan sangat keras.

"Ini sakit lu". Ucap sehun dengan nada meringis

.

.

"Maaf sehun" ucap luhan penuh dengan penyesalan, sehun hanya terbaring lemah di sofa akibat insiden tadi. Masa depannya sangat sakit karena ditendang Luhan

"Ini sangat sakit, kau sangat kejam luhan"

"Aku minta maaf Sehun, tapi ini kan salahmu sendiri"

"Salahku? Tapi tidak perlu menendang penisku juga. Bagaimanapun juga penisku lah yang telah membantumu lulus luhan" luhan menghela nafas pasrah

"Baiklah. bagaimana caranya agar kau memaafkanku" kata Luhan.

"Baiklah, kau sudah mengatakannya" kata Sehun dengan semangat dan melupakan rasa sakitnya. Sehun segera menarik pergelangan luhan dengaan lembut. Luhan memekik karena terkejut dengan perlakuan sehun, luhan jatuh di dada bidang sehun dan menatap mata Sehun, sehun menaruh kedua tangannya di pinggang luhan dan meremasnya pelan.

"Karena kau sudah mengatakannya kau harus bercinta denganku lima ronde." Luhan melototkan matanya dan meneguk salivanya sangat pelan.

"Kenapa banyak sekali?" Tanya luhan tidak terima

"Kau tahu kan lu, kau belum membayar hutangmu karena mengambil spermaku."

"Tapi kan aku akan membayarmu berapapun yang kau mau"

"Ck aku tidak ingin dibayar dengan uang, aku ingin dibayar dengan tubuhmu luhan sebanyak dua ronde tapi karena kau menendang masa depanku jadi ditambah tiga ronde luhan sayang" kata Sehun sambil bersmirk dan tangannya turun meremas pelan bokong luhan. Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya dan mengalihkan pandangannya tak ingin menatap wajah tampan plus mesum Sehun. Luhan merutuki dirinya sendiri karena menendang sehun tadi jika tahu akhirnya begini luhan tak akan menendangnya

"Dan jika bukan teman pendekmu itu, ini tidak akan terjadi. Mungkin malam itu kita lewati dengan sangat panas"

 _Flashback_

"Ba-baiklah be-berapa yang kau inginkan?" Tanya Luhan dengan terbata-bata karena wajah Sehun terlalu dekat bahkan luhan dapat merasakan nafas Sehun.

"Aku ingin dibayar dengan tubuhmu" kata Sehun menangkup pipi Luhan dan mencium ganas bibir Luhan sambil membuka satu persatu kancing baju Luhan. Luhan awalnya terkejut tapi karena ciuman memabukkan Sehun, Luhan jadi lupa diri dan mulai membalas ciuman Sehun, tangannya mulai meraba-raba tubuh Sehun.

Sehun berhasil meloloskan pakaian yang menempel ditubuh luhan dengan menyobeknya dengan keras. Sehun sudah tidak sabar ingin mencicipi tubuh luhan dan merasakan vagina luhan menjepit penisnya. Luhan akan mendesahkan namanya dengan sangat merdu sampai pita suara luhan putus. Membayangnya saja membuat kejantanan sehun tambah tegang.

"Aahh~ sehunhh" desah luhan dengan nafas memburuh ketika tangan sehun meremas payudara luhan sambil menjilat leher putih luhan.

Dan tangan satunya mengelus punggung luhan mencari kaitan bra luhan. Sehun tak ingin buah dada itu bersembunyi terlalu lama. sehun ingin meremas payudara luhan sampai air susunya keluar walau itu tidak mungkin terjadi. Baru saja sehun ingin melepas kaitan bra luhan tiba-tiba

"LUHAAAAANNN"teriak seseorang dengan lantang sampai bisa memecahkan gendang telinga. Luhan yang mendengarnya segera mendorong dada Sehun dan panik karena luhan saat ini half naked. Luhan menatap malang baju dress selutut kesayangannya. Baju itu dibeli dengan susah payah, luhan harus berjalan kaki kampus agar bisa menyisihkan uangnya. Lain dengan halnya dengan luhan. Sehun malah ingin menangis darah karena ada pengganggu kejantanan sehun sudah sangat tegang dan butuh gua hangat dan sempit yaitu vagina Luhan. Luhan segera memakai baju piyama dengan terburu-buru dan menyambut orang yang teriak dengan merdunya a.k.a baekhyun. Luhan meninggalkan sehun di kamar seorang diri dengan keadaan yang mengenaskan(?).

 _Flashback end_

Luhan memandang sehun dengan ekspresi entahlah tak bisa dideskripsikan. Luhan tak tahu apa yang sedang namja itu pikirkan? Luhan menebaknya pasti tak jauh-jauh dari hal mesum. Luhan merasakan sebuah tangan mengelus punggungnya. Posisi mereka masih sama seperti tadi.

Sehun memajukan wajah sambil memegang tengkuk luhan dengan tangan satunya dan mendorong pelan tengkuk luhan. Luhan memejamkan matanya sambil meremas baju sekolah sehun. Akhirnya bibir mereka menempel tentu saja berciuman tidak akan nikmat jika hanya menempel. Sehun mulai melumat bibir luhan dengan khidmat, luhan membalas lumatan sehun dengan ragu-ragu. Sehun tersenyum dalam ciuman mereka, sehun beranggapan kalau luhan sudah siap. Tak ingin membuang waktu lama sehun segera melumat luhan dengan terburu-buru sehun memiringkan kepalanya ke kiri agar tautan mereka makin dalam. Tangan sehun sudah asyik meremas bokong luhan, tangan sehun ingin masuk ke celana luhan dan meremas bokong luhan tanpa halangan apapun(?).

Dddrrrttt... drrrrrrrttttt... drrrrttt...

Luhan mengernyitkan alisnya. Handphone siapa itu? Seingat luhan handphonenya berada di kamarnya. Luhan menatap sehun yang masih setia melumat bibirnya tanpa merasa terganggu dengan suara handphone itu. Luhan melepaskan ciumannya, dia terganggu dengan suara handphone itu. Luhan tidak suka berciuman jika sangat berisik(?)

"Sehun aku rasa handphonemu berdering" kata luhan dan bangkit dari dada Sehun. Luhan segera ke dapur meninggalkan sehun. Tak ingin berduaan dengan sehun dahulu, walaupun mereka sudah beberapa kali ciuman tapi tetap saja luhan masih malu.

Sehun merutuki siapapun yang menelponnya dan sehun menganggkat panggilan itu tanpa melihat siapa nama yang tertera di layar handphonenya.

"Siapapun kau Aku ingin MEMBUNUHMU kau tidak tahu aku sedang sibuk. Aku tadi sedang ber-"

"Apa? Kau ingin membunuhku?" Ucap seseorang memotong omongan Sehun

"Eommaa" ucap sehun sambil menelan salivanya kasar.

.

.

.

Sehun meratapi kejantanannya dengan malang sambil mengelusnya dengan sayang.

"Sabar. Aku juga menginginkannya bukan hanya kau" obrolan konyol sehun dengan kejantanannya. Sehun tidak mengerti kenapa setiap ingin melakukannya pasti selalu saja ada yang mengganggu. Dari baekhyun yang datang di apartemen luhan dengan tiba-tiba, eommanya yang menelpon, hampir saja sehun mati ditangan eommanya karena brrbicara dengan tidak sopan. Untung saja sehun pandai merayu eommanya jika tidak nama sehun akan dihapus dari kartu keluarga. Dan terakhir saat ingin melakukannya ternyata luhan menginap di rumah temannya. Sehun tahu itu hanya akal-akalan luhan karena ingin menghindarinya.

Sehun harus melakukan sesuatu jika sehun hanya berdiam diri impiannya tidak akan terwujud yaitu bercinta dengan Luhan. Sehun mencari akal sambil bersiul pelan. Kebiasaan sehun kalau sedang berfikir pasti akan bersiul. Kebiasaan aneh. Sehun membaringkan tubuhnya menikmati pijitan kasur yang empuk. Walaupun matanya terpejam tapi sehun masih mencari akal. Dan sehun melototkan matanya sambil tersenyum misterius.

"Akhirnya aku akan benar-benar mendapatkanmu sayang"

.

.

.

Mentari menerpa wajah cantik luhan, luhan tidak terganggu dengan sinar matahari itu. Luhan bahkan tersenyum sambil menghirup udara segar di pagi hari, luhan mulai menyiram tanaman kesayangan sambil bersenandung pelan. Mood luhan sangat bagus pagi ini, luhan lagi teringat tentang semalam.

"Kelompok Luhan, Baekhyun, kyungsoo dan Yuri mendapatkan nilai A atas penelitian spermanya dan merupakan nilai yang paling tinggi"

Luhan menghembuskan nafasnya pelan ternyata perjuangannya tidak sia-sia. Aku harus mentraktir baekhyun, kyungsoo dan Yuri gumam luhan. Tapi bagaimana dengan Sehun? Luhan ingin sekali membayar hutangnya tapi kenapa harus bercinta? Luhan takut berdosa, takut hamil, takut jika tidak memuaskan Sehun(?) Hei Luhan itu masih virgin. Tidak seperti baekhyun genit nan mesum itu kadang baekhyun mengejek Luhan karena masih virgin atau luhan masih single

Took.. took.. took..

Luhan mengernyitkan alisnya bingung. Luhan mengedikkan bahunya acuh mungkin dia salah dengar.

Took took.. tokk..

Luhan menggeram kesal luhan ingin menikmati weekendnya di apartemennya mungkin tidur atau menonton seharian

"Ck siapa yang bertamu pagi-pagi. Jika itu baekhyun aku akan mencincangnya" gumam Luhan. Luhan segera menghampiri pintunya dengan menghentakan kakinya kesal. Luhan membuka pintunya tapi tidak ada siapapun disini. Luhan tambah kesal dengan kejadian ini. Masih jaman kerjain orang dengan begini?(?) Ck..

Luhan membalikkan badannya dan ingin minum kopi agar moodnya kembali. Baru saja dua langkah luhan merasakan tubuhnya dipeluk erat. Luhan memberontak dan ingin membanting orang itu tapi tiba-tiba orang itu menutup hidung luhan dengan sapu tangan. Luhan merasakan sesuatu yang amat tajam menusuk indra penciuman, luhan tidak tahu kenapa tubuhnya tiba-tiba lemas dan matanya terpejam. Tubuh luhanpun tidak sadar karena dibius walaupun tubuh luhan lemas atau tidak bisa digerakkan tapi luhan masih bisa mendengar dan merasakan orang itu menggendongnya seperti karung beras

"Apakah ini akhir dari hidupku?" Gumam luhan dan akhirnya luhan pingsan karena dibius.

.

.

.

Luhan mengerjapkan matanya pelan, membiasakan cahaya masuk ke retinanya. Baru saja ingin mengucek matanya tapi tangannya seperti tertahan. Luhan memejamkan matanya takut apakah tangan Luhan dipotong? Terus di jual? Atau orang itu memakannya?

Luhan rasanya ingin menangis sejadi-jadinya. Dan mungkin ingin mengakhiri hidupnya karena diculik oleh seorang psikopat.

"Hei luhan bangunlah" ucap seseorang dengan suara bassnya. Luhan segera membuka matanya dan menatap sehun seperti orang bodoh.

"Jika kau berfikir tanganmu aku potong itu tidak mungkin terjadi. Bagaimana nanti kau akan blowjob penisku jika kau tidak punya tangan"

"Yaaak. Apa yang kau lakukan? Lepaskan" ucap Luhan sambil memberontak sampai tangannya jadi memerah karena diikat di kepala ranjang.

"Aku menculikmu lu." Kata Sehun dengan santai dan mengambil kursi. Sehun duduk dan menatap Luhan yang sedang memberontak.

"Apa? Menculikku? Padahal kita tetangga. Kenapa menculikku?" Luhan berhenti memberontak dan menatap Sehun bingung

"Karena aku ingin kita bercinta lu. Setiap kita mau bercinta pasti selalu saja pengganggu. Apalagi di apartemen Lu banyak sekali pengganggunya"

Luhan menghela napasnya. Tapi untung saja luhan masoh berpakaian lengkap. Entahlah kenapa sehun tidak memperkosanya saja saat masih pingsan.

"Kenapa tidak bercinta denganku saat aku pingsan tadi?"

"Ck. Bercinta dengan orang pingsan? Apa-apaan itu? Aku tidak bisa mendengar desahanmu."

"Kalau begitu kenapa tidak memberiku obat perangsang saja?"

"Luhan aku tidak suka bercinta karena pengaruh obat dan itu sama saja dengan terpaksa."

Luhan terharu mendengar jawaban Sehun. Sehun ternyata tidak jahat hanya licik saja.

"Sehun buka ikatan ini. Tanganku sakit" ucap luhan dengan wajah memelas. Sehun yang melihatnya jadi tidak tega tapi dia takut Luhan kabur.

"Baiklah tapi jangan kabur ya Lu. Karena sia-sia aku menculikmu. Kau tahu obat bius sangat mahal" ucap sehun dan bangkit melepas ikatan luhan. Luhan mendengarnya hanya terkekeh

"Perhitungan sekali."

"Aku harus merelakan uangku untuk membeli obat bius itu padahal uang itu untuk membeli sepatu" jelas Sehun setelah melepas ikatan Luhan. Luhan menarik tengkuk Sehun sehingga sehun menindih Luhan dan melumat bibir sehun dengan rakus. Sehun sempat kaget tapi sehun senang juga kalau luhan agresif begini. Sehun memejamkan matanya dan membalas lumatan Luhan. Sehun menghisap bibir atas dan bawah luhan bergantian. Sehun mulai menggigit bibir luhan dengan keras.

"Akh" tak ingin membuang kesempatan sehun memasukkan lidahnya di mulut luhan dan mengabsen gigi Luhan. Sehun sesekali menggelitiki langit-langit luhan. Luhan memeluk leher Sehun dengan erat dan luhan menghisap lidah sehun sehingga saliva mereka tertukar bahkan ada yang menetes di dagu Luhan. Luhan segera mendorong dada Sehun karena kehabisan napas.

"Wae Lu? Tanya sehun tersimpan nada kecewa disana.

"Kau ingin aku mati eoh?" Sehun hanya terkekeh sambil mengelus bibir luhan yang basah.

"Luhan aku suka jika kau agresif." Ucap sehun dan mengecup-ngecup leher luhan. Luhan terkekeh geli karena perlakuan Sehun.

"Enggh sehun hentikan. Ini geli." Luhan mendorong-dorong bahu Sehun tapi sehun masih setia mengecup-ngecup leher Luhan.

"Sshh~ sehunnhh~" kekeh luhan berubah menjadi desahan ketika sehun menjilat lehernya, menghisapnya pelan. Luhan menjenjangkan lehernya memejamkan matanya menikmati bibir sehun dilehernya. Sehun membuat kissmark di leher luhan.

Sehun menatap Luhan dan duduk di perut luhan dengan lutut sebagai tumpuan. Sehun mulai membuka satu persatu kancing baju luhan dengan pelan. Luhan memejamkan matanya sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya luhan sangat gugup kali ini.

Sehun menatap payudara luhan yang masih terbungkus indah dengan bra hitamnya. Payudara besar luhan seakan mau keluar dan mengundang sehun untuk mengecup, menjilat, dan menghisapnya. Baru memikirkannya saja, kejantanan sehun sudah sangat sempit dibawah sana.

Sehun mengelus perut luhan sensual, mengelusnya naik ke payudara luhan dan meremasnya pelan. Luhan mengangkat tubuhnya sedikit memberi kode sehun untuk membuka baju dan branya. Baju ini sangat mengganggu. Untung saja Sehun peka ia pun mulai membuka baju luhan dan melemparnya kesembarang arah. Kali ini sehun tidak merobeknya. Sehun juga mulai membuka bra luhan dan melepas bra Luhan dan melemparnya kesembarang arah seperti baju tadi. Sehun menelan saliva dan menjilat bibirnya. Kenapa payudara luhan makin besar? Gumam Sehun..

Sehun menunduk, mengecup-ngecup kedua payudara luhan. Luhan mendongakkan kepalanya sambil menggigit bibirnya.

"Baru dikecup rasanya senikmat ini" pikir luhan

Sehun menangkup payudara kiri Luhan dengan tangan kirinya, memasukkan payudara itu ke mulut dan mulai menghisap puting susu luhan. Sedangkan tangan kanannya asyik meremas payudara sang gadis. Sehun menghisap puting itu sangat kuat layaknya bayi kehausan. Luhan meremas rambut Sehun dan mendorong kepala Sehun memperdalam hisapannya.

"Sshh~" nafas luhan mulai memburu karena horny. Luhan mendongakkan kepalanya menikmati hisapan Sehun.

"Akhh~" luhan teriak kesakitan namun nikmat juga saat sehun menggigit gemas puting susunya. Sehun menjulurkan lidahnya menjilat puting susu Luhan dan turun ke perut rata luhan sampai di depan vagina Luhan yang masih terbungkus dengan celana. Sehun menatap Luhan yang memejamkan matanya tangan sehun bergerak menurunkan celana dan celana dalam Luhan. Lagi-lagi Sehun menelan salivanya.

"Ahh~ sehunhh" sehun meniup pelan vagina Luhan. Sehun memajukan wajahnya sampai berhadapan di vagina Luhan. Ia pun memasukkan lidahnya ke vagina Luhan.

Luhan merunduk menatap Sehun dan tangannya turun ke bawah meremas rambut Sehun. Lidah Sehun menusuk-nusuk vagina Luhan. Luhan menekuk kedua kakinya dan mengangkang lebar. Luhan kecewa ketika sehun berhenti memainkan vagina Luhan.

Sehun menatap wajah luhan dan terkekeh pelan.

"Masih ada yang lebih nikmat" ucapnya dan menurunkan celananya. Terpampanglah kejantanan besar Sehun. Mata luhan turun ke bawah menyaksikan kejantanan Sehun Luhan meneguk salivanya kasar.

"Suka sayang? Luhan aku sudah tidak sabar sebelum ada yang pengganggu yang datang" kata Sehun. Sehun mengocok sebentar kejantanannya, mengarahkan ujung penisnya ke vagina luhan sambil memegang pinggang Luhan. Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya ini menjadi pengalaman pertama untuknya.

Sehun mulai memasukkan penisnya ke vagina luhan sekali hentakan dan

JLEB

"AKKHH~" luhan menancapkan kukunya ke bahu sehun dan meremasnya. Sakit yang luhan rasakan. Luhan merasakan selaput darahnya robek. Rasanya seperti disayat silet.

Sehun melihatnya jadi tak tega menindih Luhan segera melumat bibir cheryy itu bermaksud menenangkannya. Ketika luhan mulai cukup tenang. Sehun melepaskan ciumannya dan mulai memaju mundurkan pinggulnya pelan.

"Ssh~ pelanh-pelanh" desis Luhan. Sehun hanya memejamkan matanya sambil mendongakkan kepalanya. Ini sangat nikmat. Luhan sangat ketat gumam Sehun

Sehun memaju mundurkan pinggulnya, dada sehun dan payudara luhan menempel dan bergesekan membuat sehun tambah horny.

"Ahh~ Sehunnhh.. disituuh~ ahh~" desahan luhan memenuhi kamar sehun. Penis sehun berhasil menemukan gspot Luhan. Sehun tambah semangat dan menambah cepat genjotannya.

"Ahh~ Ahh~ fasterrhh~" badan Luhan jadi terhentak-hentak karena genjotan sehun, payudaranya juga bergerak dengan indah karena genjotannya. Luhan mendongakkan kepalanya menikmati genjotan sehun. Tanganny meremas kuat seprai itu karena terlalu nikmat.

"Sial ahh luhh.. fuckkh.. kau sangat sempithhh sshh" racau sehun. Luhan mengangkang makin lebar agar penis sehun dapat lebih dalam menusuk vagina Luhan. Badan mereka sudah berkeringat menambah gairah.

"Sehun ahh.. fasterrhh.. aku mau.. ahh~" luhan merasakan vaginanya mulai berkedut-kedut.

"Bersama sayangghh ahh~" penis sehun makin membesar di vagina Luhan. Bahkan urat penisnya menggesek dinding vagina luhan. Sehun mengeluarkan penisnya sampai ujung dan menghentakkan kuat, menusuk vagina Luhan lebih dalam.

"Ahh aku mau keluaarrhh" tubuh luhan menegang, meremas kuat bahu sehun daan..

"AHHH~" teriak Luhan menandakan telah mencapai puncak.

"Ssh~ sebentar lu" sehun masih menggenjot vagina luhan. Karena cairan Luhan penis sehun jadi mudah in out di vagina Luhan. Saat merasakan penisnya mulai berkedut-kedut sehun mengeluarkan penisnya di vagina Luhan.

Croot croott

"AHH~ LUHAANN~" teriak Sehun. Cairan sehun mengenai perut rata Luhan. Luhan menatap Sehun bingung.

"Kenapa tidak dikeluarkan di dalam?" Tanyanya. Sehun tersenyum dan membaringkan tubuhnya di sebelah Luhan. Sehun mengelus kening luhan yang berkeringat. Sehun hanya diam tak berniat menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Luhan" panggilnya

"Hmm.."

"Aku mau lagi.."

"Tidak Sehun. Aku lelah baru satu ronde saja napasku sudah hampir habis."

"Masih ada empat ronde untuk membayar hutangmu Luhan"

"Tapi aku benar-benar lelah"

"Luhan.."

"Aku tidak mau"

"Jadi kau menolakku?"

"Bukan itu maksudku Sehun tapi aku benar-benar lelah. Aku baru pertama kali melakukannya dan aku tidak tahu kalau ini sangat melelahkan walaupun enak juga" jelas Luhan. Sehun mendengarnnya mengulum senyum. Sehun sangat senang dan bersorak dlam hati karena dia menjadi yang pertama. Sehun tak menyadari sama sekali noda bercak darah yang mengotori seprainya.

"Jadi kau menolakku jadi kekasihku?"

"Mwo?" Luhan tak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan sehun.

"Aku tidak butuh kata mwo tapi aku butuh jawabanmu lu" jantung sehun berdegup kencang. Takut ditolak oleh Luhan. Sehun menatap wajah luhan sambil berharap-harap banyak diterima oleh Luhan.

"Iya aku mau" ucap Luhan sambil memasang wajah memerah karena malu sekaligus senang. Akhirnya baekhyun tidak akan mengejeknya lagi.

Sehun langsung memeluk luhan dengan sangat erat sambil mengecup-ngecup kepala Luhan saking senangnya.

"Terima kasih Luhan" Sehun menangkup pipi Luhan dan mencium-cium bibir luhan.

Sehun kembali menindih luhan sambil memasang wajah mesum. Lalu menaik turunkan alisnya memberi kode kepada luhan agar melanjutkan aktivitasnya tadi.

"Apa yang kau lakuka Ahhh~" desah luhan ketika sehun menggoyang pinggulnya lagi. Akhirnya mereka melewati malam yang panas sampai sinar fajar menjemput(?).

END BENERAN/?

=eheem test test. Aku senang ternyata banyak yang suka ff ini. Aku kira awalnya ga ada yg bca. Saranghae /kecup satu2/ ah iya aku jga heran kenapa setiap pemindahan latar tempat ga ada pemisahnya padalah aku pakai bintang2/? Trnyata ga kebaca jdi maaf klau bkin kalian bingung /bow/ ah skali lagi maaf jga klau ga memuaskan aku sdang berusaha bkin ncnya tapi yaah ini ff prtamaku ada ncnya. Hope you like it. Silahkan review lagi ya wkwkwk. Oh iya thank yang sidah follow atau favorite ff ini. Muaachh :*

Balas Review dulu wkwk

-hunnieluludeer

Ini udah dilanjut ada ncnya pula walaupun ndag hot

-Mbul

Terima kasih atas sarannya. Kek prnah lihat namanya/?

-OhSlaf

Maaf klau trlalu pendek lain kali nanti bkin yg panjang sepanjang kejantanan sehun /eh

-More

Ini udah dilanjut. Tapi ga janji ya ncnya hot :*/?

-Jsc

lapar? Yah makan dong wkwkw. Ini udah dilanjut

-200215

Ini dah di lanjut. Syukurlah klau suka /hug

-putriosh99

Cieee ndag kuat hahaha. Ini dah dilanjut tpi ga hot sih-3-

-Guest

Iya aku main rp lbih tepatnya rp fb

-Juna Oh

Ini sudah dilanjut. Waah maaf ya aku ga bsa bkin karakter sehun manja disini. Kapan2 aku buat deh sehun manja/?

-BlackDeer07

Iya tanggung banget/? Ini sdah dilanjut jdi ga jdi tanggung kan/?

-Sehuns

Daddyyyy :* :* ini udah dilanjut. Thank you sarannya daddy

-Guest

Emang bagus hahaha .gg iya udah dilanjut kok

-rly

Benar itu. Luhan pelit banget sih

-LisnaOhLu120

Ncnya dah ga kepotong nih wkwk.

-xiaolu odult

Hahaha maaf. Tpi sdah dilanjut kkk

-cici fu

Trima kasih. Kamu jga keren ;)

-ohhsitik

Trima kasih klau ffnya keren. Ini dah dilanjut ada ena2nya kok/?

-Asmaul

Ini sequellllnya chinguuuu

-JonginDO

Sdah di next kok

-Follow Me IDua BelasI

Maaf ga bsa lanjut fast/? Maaf klau ndag hot ya

-keziaf

Udah dong

-oktafernanda666

Loh kenapa ya? Hahaha. Ini dah dilanjut


End file.
